


one more time (and again)

by ukogichun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Loop, F/F, I'm really sorry Dahyun, advance sorry but chaeyu wont have much exposure but lets see, and hello my superior ship mihyun, chaeyu cute gfs, damn the plot twist, inspired to that korean movie - a day, jihyo best girl, minayeon best partners, oh have i mentioned that theres 2yeon?, where is samo tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukogichun/pseuds/ukogichun
Summary: Its valentines day but Mina and Nayeon found themselves stuck in a time loop. But getting stuck in a time loop is fine if its another chance to save the love of your life.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 22





	one more time (and again)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired to that korean movie: a day. You don't need to watch it though for you to understand this but anyway enjoy to be mind fucked (joke).
> 
> HAPPY MIHYUN DAY YOHOO

**As the clock strikes 7:00 am, Mina wakes up to her alarm.**

**_“I used to rule the world seas would rise when I gave the word~”_** She turned it off and remembered that it was her best friend’s idea to set this song as her alarm, Mina couldn’t do anything about it but its Coldplay and she loves Coldplay so that’s fine.

She’s wearing her favorite pajamas and if she’s wearing it in her sleep she knows its gonna be a great day ahead.

**7:02** **am** . Her phone rings, it was her best friend who’s calling. “HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BITCH!” Mina had to put her phone away from her ear because her best friend’s voice was too damn loud. “TODAY IS A GREAT DAY TO TELL THAT ONE VERY IMPORTANT PERSON THAT YOU LOVE THEM SO DON’T WASTE THE CHANCE OKAY? OKAY!”

Before Mina could say a word her best friend already ended the call. Mina wonders why is her best friend sounded so enthusiastic and its still morning, is there something good gonna happen? About what her best friend said it is about _confession? telling that one very important person you love them?_

The thought of it makes Mina shivers, everybody knows she’s good at hiding her feelings and no one knows even her best friend that she already has her eyes _for someone else_ , she lives by the quote that “confessing is a piece of shit” she swears that she’ll never do it.

But if her best friend told her that today is really a great day then why not?

Why not use the chance for Myoui Mina to confess to her best friend, _Kim Dahyun_.

...

She arrived at her company at exactly **9:30 am.**

Mina owns a big company, it was their family business. When her father passed to her the responsibility of handling a company she became a very busy woman. Their company makes the best high-tech gadgets around the world, **_Myouivolution_.**

Every time she enters the company, she looks like a queen because everybody is bowing to her (aren’t people are just being well-mannered because well she’s the boss) and making heart eyes to her. Even if there are a lot of good looking guys or model-like girls working in her company, she doesn’t give a damn about it. She already has her heart for someone else.

“good morning boss!” one of her cheerful employees named Minatozaki Sana greeted her. “and you look pretty as always!” Sana’s big fat crush on Mina is showing. Mina thinks Sana is cute but she’s just not her type, Sana knows she doesn’t have the slightest chance to be with her boss but she still tells her boss how much she adores her every day until her boss single status expired. 

“Boss do you wanna grab a coffee- aHH!”

Everybody looked at the incident. Someone bumped into Sana and poured some hot coffee on her blouse.

“oh geez I’m sorry!” it was none other than Hirai Momo, another cheerful yet clumsy employee of Mina.

“now that’s a coffee for Sana” it was Mina’s secretary, Jihyo. “go to your office right away”

One thing that Mina didn’t notice when she entered the company is that it is decorated with hearts and cupid’s silhouette. _Oh its valentines day._

“do you like it boss?” a voice behind Mina spoke. “I made that together with my girlfriend” Mina faced the short hair blonde, not really small, Son Chaeyoung. One of her artistic employees.

“I actually did most of the part because Chaeyoung can’t reach them” a tall girl appeared and hugged Chaeyoung (more like strangling her to death). “isn’t sweet having a girlfriend like me Chae?”

“shut up Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung said then Tzuyu stole a kiss from her. Mina has to blink twice because she can’t believe they are doing it in front of her.

The public display of affection burns Mina’s eyes so she just heads straight ahead to her office.

**10:20 am**

Despite of her busy schedule of course she never runs out of time to spend time with the most important person in her life right now, her best friend and of course the love of her life (no one knows) Kim Dahyun.

“HELLO MY DEAR!” someone dramatically kicked Mina’s door opened. Speaking of the devil. “…MINARI MY LOVES”

Dahyun is wearing an oversized red and white striped sweater, a red beanie placed lazily on her head, jeans, and a pair of red converse. She’s trying to bring the spirit of valentines in her red-themed outfit.

With a worried look from her secretary. “sorry boss I just can’t seem to stop her from doing that every time.” Jihyo apologized.

“its okay Jihyo” Mina assured then she glared at Dahyun. “so what are you doing here?”

“Have lunch with me later because I have a very important announcement” Dahyun announced with the sweetest voice. “be ready okay? see you at our favorite spot at 12:10 sharp!” then Dahyun gives Mina a flying kiss before leaving her office.

_So she just came here to say it? She should’ve texted or called me._

Why is Mina’s heart beating so fast? Mina should probably ready because she has a very important announcement to tell as well. This is her heart’s time to shine.

“boss are you okay?” Jihyo waved her hand in front of Mina making sure she’s still functioning well. “here’s a water”

“u-uhh yeah thanks” Mina drank the water that Jihyo gave her in one go.

“oh I thought you already had a stroke” Jihyo smiles, _she knows_.

Park Jihyo, aside from being her secretary, she stands as her mother figure as well. Supporting her in every decision she does because _her parents are so far away from her_. If Mina didn’t accepted the position Jihyo is probably sitting on Mina’s seat but no worries because there isn’t any bad blood between them just because of that. Jihyo thinks of Mina as her daughter and loves her like her own.

“so you’re really gonna tell her later…” Jihyo starts a conversation. “tell her okay? and happy valentines day” Jihyo placed an origami heart on her table and left her office. She takes a look at the heart and there was a message behind.

**_“Time waits for no one”_ **

…

Mina arrived at their favorite place 5 minutes early, its still **12:05 pm**.

Their favorite restaurant is filled with roses and hearts, it also has a valentine promo that if you finished your whole meal with your partner in exactly an hour the meal will be free.

Couples everywhere, Mina is still waiting for her other half too.

As always, Dahyun is always 5 minutes late. All the way from outside Mina can see Dahyun skipping like a kid and holding 3 red roses in her hand. Mina took a deep breath.

**12:16 pm**

“hey Mina I have something to tell you…” Mina’s heart start to beat faster.

“Me too Dahyun” Mina’s hand is shaking and she feels like her heart is about to drop.

Dahyun sits down. “okay you say it first” and she gave her attention to Dahyun. Mina held Dahyun’s hand. “wow your hand is so cold”

“Dahyun I love you for a very long time now” Mina held Dahyun’s hand tighter but she feels like its slowly slipping away from her.

“Dahyun-“

“Mina…” Dahyun stood up with her 3 roses. Mina can already feel the rejection. “I’m sorry b-but i have a date today” Dahyun drops the bomb that fully wrecks Mina’s heart.

Mina can feel the ache in her heart and it grows every second, she don’t want to look at Dahyun right now but everyone inside is looking at them. Dahyun leaves the restaurant without saying another word to Mina.

**12:20 pm**

Everybody in the restaurant is suddenly whispering something but Mina ignores her surroundings. She was taken back to reality when someone from the outside shouted…

_**“there was an accident that happened!”**_ everybody stood up and look for that view. Mina stood up, ignoring what the people are looking at and she left the restaurant. Before taking another step Mina took a glance at the accident and suddenly she felt her whole body shaking.

_There are three roses on the ground, a girl wearing red and white stripes_ \- Mina don’t want to believe its Dahyun.

This is not Dahyun.

This is not Dahyun.

**12:25 pm**

Mina walked closer to the dead body lying on the floor, she takes a look at the shoes first, _it was a red converse_. Mina is already on her knees crying her eyes out. Why is the ambulance taking so long?

“SOMEONE CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!!” Mina shouted with her cracked voice.

**The clock strikes 12:30 pm.**

Mina woke up in her bed seconds before her alarm. Her clock strikes **7:00 am**.

**_“I used to rule the world seas would rise when I gave the word~”_ **

She turned off the alarm and started thinking about something while looking at her clock who just turned **7:02 am**.

Was it all a dream? Mina sighs and went back under her blanket but then her phone started ringing, someone is calling.

It was her best friend, Dahyun.

“HAPPY VALENTINES BITCH!” Mina had her eyes wide open, today is valentines day? “TODAY IS A GREAT DAY TO TELL THAT ONE VERY IMPORTANT PERSON THAT YOU LOVE THEM SO DON’T WASTE THE CHANCE OKAY? OKAY!”

Dahyun ended the call before Mina could say anything. Something weird is going on and she doesn’t know how to describe what is it.

Mina stood up and she takes a look of herself in the mirror, She’s wearing her favorite pajamas.

Just like in her dream.

* * *

Mina arrived at the company at exactly **9:30 am** , just like in her dream. Weird coincidence?

“good morning boss!” Sana greeted her, is it still a coincidence? “and you look pretty as always!”

“Boss do you wanna grab a coffee- aHH!” Momo bumped into Sana and poured her coffee.

There’s no way all of this is still coincidence. Mina feels like she's experiencing déjà vu (now that’s the word she was looking for since she woke up).

“now that’s a coffee for Sana” Jihyo spoke beside her. “go to your office right away”

Why is everything happening exactly just like in her dream? If she’s right Chaeyoung will ask her something-

“do you like it boss?” it was really Chaeyoung. “I made that together with my girlfriend” Mina nods as if she’s interested in it, she already heard it before.

“I actually did most of the part because Chaeyoung can’t reach them” then Tzuyu appeared and hugged Chaeyoung and then their PDA starts, Mina walks away with the view.

**10:20 am**

Mina just sat on her swivel chair and spaced out for almost an hour, she can’t believe things are happening the same just like in her dream. (in her dream, she also spaced out and did nothing for almost an hour)

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dahyun kicked the door opened.

“HELLO MY DEAR!” no way. “…MINARI MY LOVES!”

Dahyun is also wearing the same clothes. Jihyo appeared behind Dahyun with a worried look in her face. “sorry boss I just can’t seem to stop her from doing that every time.”

“its okay Jihyo” Mina knows she’s gonna say that.

“Have lunch with me later because I have a very important announcement” Dahyun said it with the sweetest voice she has. “be ready okay? see you at our favorite spot at 12:10 sharp!” Dahyun gave her a flying kiss then left.

_‘so if everything is happening just like in my dream so does this mean I’m gonna get rejected by Dahyun??? Or much worse she’s gonna die??’_ Mina is having a very deep thought.

So if all of her hypothesis is true, she has to stop it. She has to stop Dahyun’s incoming death but still, she hopes that all this is just a bluff.

“boss are you okay?”

Mina is finally convinced that it's all real.

…

Mina arrived exactly at the time Dahyun said, she knows that Dahyun is gonna be late anyway.

She’s thinking if she’s still gonna continue her confession when in the end she’s gonna get rejected anyway but that doesn’t matter at all she’s gonna save Dahyun.

Dahyun arrives at **12:15 pm**.

“Hey Mina I have something to tell you…” okay this is it.

“Me too Dahyun” Mina takes a deep breath and waits for Dahyun to sit down.

“Okay you say it first” Mina held Dahyun’s hand. “wow your hand is so cold”

This time she’s not gonna let it slip away.

“Dahyun I love you for a very long time now” Mina held Dahyun’s hand tighter, she can feel Dahyun slowly removing her hand but now Mina held it even tighter. “don’t go-“

“Mina...” Dahyun successfully removes her hand from Mina. “I’m sorry but I have a date today”

When Dahyun left the restaurant Mina followed her until the entrance, Mina just watched her from where she is heading.

“DAHYUN!!!” Mina shouted, Dahyun looked at her, she was in the middle of crossing the highway. _Oh shit this is bad._

“DAHYUN WATCH OUT-“

**12:20 pm**

In just a blink of an eye, Dahyun got run over by a red car, and the car that hit her also crashed into a pole. Mina was frozen from where she is standing.

**12:25 pm**

Mina ran into Dahyun and pushed everybody that is blocking her way.

“DAHYUN!!” Mina cried and hugged Dahyun. “SOMEONE FUCKING CALL THE AMBULANCE!!”

**The clock strikes 12:30 pm and she’s back on her bed again.**

**_“I used to rule the world seas would rise when I gave the word~”_ **

****

Its all happening again. Mina turned off her alarm then stares at her phone waiting for Dahyun to call.

At **7:02 am** Dahyun did called.

****

This is not a dream anymore, Mina is stuck in a _time loop_. But whatever the reason is, her main goal is to save Dahyun.

* * *

She entered the company more conscious of her surrounding. Her employees greeting her with big smiles on their faces but she just put a straight face.

“good morning boss-“

“watch out for Momo” Mina warned and Sana only gave her a confused look but Mina still continues to walk straight to her office.

“anyway, boss do you wanna grab a coffee- aHH!”

Mina stops and looked at Sana. “told ya”

“now that’s a coffee for Sana. “ Jihyo is beside her now “ go to your-“

“yeah I know” Mina hurriedly walk but when she walked pass by Chaeyoung and Tzuyu she didn’t forget to compliment the two and of course she went straight to her office right away. (she just don’t want to see the view again).

…

Any seconds from now Dahyun is arriving. When she opened the door it was at the same time Dahyun was gonna kick the door, good thing Mina dodged and Dahyun fell and almost kissed the floor.

“ouch! uhmm so anyway-“

“Dahyun you’re gonna stay here until lunch and yes we’ll gonna go together at our favorite place at 12:10”

“woah how did you know-“

“sorry boss-“

“Jihyo just please go out for a while” Mina interrupted Jihyo who’s about to say something, Dahyun is still on the floor and Jihyo just closed the door.

Dahyun can see Mina is acting weird today, she watched Mina sat back to her swivel chair and massaged her temples.

“are you okay?” Dahyun sat on the chair that is in front of Mina’s desk. “hey?”

“Just stay here” Mina said with a smile. Dahyun is concerned with Mina so she’s just gonna follow what Mina said.

Dahyun stayed.

**12:13 pm**

Mina and Dahyun walked together to their favorite restaurant, its not that far from the company and besides a 10 minute walk won’t hurt. Mina let Dahyun walk ahead of her, she just don’t want to lose her sight off of her ever again.

**12:17 pm**

“don’t you want to go in?” Mina didn’t notice that they were already in front of the restaurant. Mina shook her head. “Mina are you really okay-“

“Dahyun do you have a date today?” Mina asked as her heart secretly ache.

Screw the confession, Mina is not gonna do that now.

“wow how did you know? I was about to tell you that!” Dahyun said as her cheeks slowly turn pink. _Mina hopes she was the reason for that. She looks really cute._ “well yeah and she’s just waiting over there but of course, lets have lunch first-“

“no its okay, I’m fine, I wanna see your date and let me take you there” Mina offers as she checks her watch, it reads **12:18 pm**. “I’m just trying to be a supportive best friend here” Mina is _smiling through the pain._

Dahyun is gonna meet her death at **12:20 pm** but Mina will stop that.

“well okay I hope you don’t feel like left out” Dahyun scratched her head. “okay let's go then-”

“wait!” Mina looks at her watch then look back at Dahyun. “let's walk slower”

Without saying anything Dahyun just did what Mina said. They walked slowly not minding the time that would spend if they continue on that pace. Mina checks her watch, its already **12:21 pm** , no accident happened.

Mina prevented Dahyun’s terrible death.

They are now almost on the other side of the highway, she really did stop the accident. Mina is so happy even her eyes started crying happy tears.

But Mina didn’t saw the orange car running at full speed, Dahyun saw it.

“MINA LOOK OUT!” Dahyun pushed Mina into the sidewalk. From that moment everything feels like a slow motion, Mina watches Dahyun as she got hit by a car while she’s falling slowly to the ground and when she hit the ground everything went back to normal.

Mina checks her watch, **12:26 pm**. What the fuck was that, she quickly stood up and went to Dahyun’s body but before she could even reach Dahyun’s body someone pushed her and she met the ground again. The one that pushed her grabbed her by the coat, Mina had already enough pain for today.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??!?” the one that pushed her was a girl. “EVERYBODY IS THE SAME BUT YOU! SOMETHING CHANGED! AND THAT IS YOU! DID YOU FUCKING CHANGED SOMETHING??!!!”

The girl’s question made Mina frozen on the ground and the girl is still grabbing her by her collar.

“The last time, Dahyun just plainly got hit by a car but today she saved you!” the girl still fires in anger. _So this girl knows Dahyun? Mina thought_. Mina checks her watch and its **12:28 pm** , when will this start over again.

“I’m asking you one more time, who the fuck are-“

“I’m Dahyun’s best friend, Myoui Mina” Mina lazily answered then stood up from the ground. “and I’m trying to save her from that fucking accident!” now Mina’s flames are slowly growing out of her head.

“oh” the girl stepped back. “so the day repeats for you too??”

The question made Mina hold both of the girl’s shoulders. “YES!”

“well then I’m Im Nayeon and I’m Dahyun’s date-“

**The clock strikes 12:30 pm and Mina is back on her bed again.**

* * *

Time repeats for Im Nayeon too and today is on the _third time_ already. Now she starts to think that this year’s valentines is cursed avoiding the fact that she broke up with her long time girlfriend Yoo Jeongyeon a month ago, Nayeon’s year started like hell.

At first, she thought that it was a just dream but then it happened again and then again but she noticed a little chance of a situation, something was changed. All of the people are on their exact same position as the accident happened but then there’s _this one girl_ who keeps on going one place to another as if she’s aware of what’s gonna happened next. _What if she’s stuck in a time loop too?_

Is she related to Dahyun? Or is Dahyun someone important to her? But whoever she is to Dahyun she needs to talk to her.

Nayeon went to her work at exactly **9:30 am** , as much as possible she doesn’t want to change any events that happened until she figures things out.

“hello there boss Dahyun good morning” she greets her boss who just arrived but already looking cheerful for the whole day. “wow happy valentines” it’s the third time she saw Dahyun’s red themed outfit but still she gives the same feedback.

Yes, Kim Dahyun owned a bookshop. But it was actually her grandmother’s business then she was the successor. Her parents are on the other side of the country taking their rest.

Nayeon’s been working for Dahyun for almost a year now and their relationship is pretty good as friends, maybe close friends. Because of their closeness, everybody thought they have something going on between them but no, Dahyun likes someone else and Nayeon’s heart isn’t fully healed yet.

“so who’s our date for today? Tell me” Nayeon bitterly asked because she doesn’t have anyone this valentines and _damn you Yoo Jeongyeon_. 

“well I’m not yet sure but… I wanna ask my best friend out?” Dahyun talks like she’s in love.

Whoever Dahyun’s best friend is, Nayeon thinks that she’s so damn lucky. There’s not a single day Dahyun won’t stop talking about her. _“hey so my best friend is the best gamer in the whole wide world” “damn my best friend is good at cooking too” “well I’m proud to say that my best friend is the prettiest girl in the whole world”_ can Dahyun stop calling her “best friend” but instead the love of her life.

Nayeon has never been a villain in someone’s life but then she doesn’t know why those words just came out of her mouth.

“I think its time to tell my best friend-“

“hey Dahyun why don’t you go out with me today? I mean just for today c’mon I’m lonely this valentines ” Nayeon is so dumb for asking that in the first place. But then she knows that Dahyun isn’t gonna decline her offer because she’s just so kind as a friend.

“uhmm okay sure but… right after my best friend and I go out well we can eat together?”

Nayeon nods. “okay sure deal”

Nayeon checks the shop’s clock its already **10:00 am**. Dahyun’s going to give her best friend a visit, she knows it even if Dahyun won’t tell her.

“I’ll be back later I’m just gonna give Mina a visit, bye!”

She knows it because she already saw it all before.

She waited for an hour and its already **11:00 am** , Dahyun hasn’t come back yet. Something has changed and this sounds bad.

…

**12:17 pm** , from the other side she can see Dahyun walking with a girl, Nayeon hasn’t seen that girl before. Once again something has changed and it was a big change.

The time already reads **12:20 pm** but there are no accident happened, maybe _that girl_ knows what she’s doing.

But when Nayeon looked at them again Dahyun pushed the girl to the sidewalk just to be saved by the orange’s car impact. Dahyun got hit by that car again.

Nayeon just realized that she was _that girl_.

Nayeon has her eyes glued on the girl, every step she made she can feel her heart burns in anger. She doesn’t know why but she’s just angry with that girl if she knows what gonna happened then why did she let Dahyun die again?. Nayeon pushed the girl as hard as she can and grabbed her by her coat (looks like an expensive coat but she doesn’t care).

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??!?” Nayeon exclaimed, she grabbed her coat even tighter. “EVERYBODY IS THE SAME BUT YOU! SOMETHING CHANGED! AND THAT IS YOU! DID YOU FUCKING CHANGED SOMETHING??!!!”

The girl is still not answering, Maybe Nayeon is grabbing the collar too tight so she loosens it a bit. “The last time, Dahyun just plainly got hit by a car but today she saved you!” Nayeon spoke in a calm voice and she finally let go of the girl’s collar.

The girl checks her watch and Nayeon just observes her before she loses her patience.

“I’m asking you one more time, who the fuck are-“

“I’m Dahyun’s best friend, Myoui Mina” the girl cooly answered then stood up from the ground, the name Myoui Mina sounds familiar to Nayeon. “and I’m trying to save her from that fucking accident!”

“oh” Nayeon stepped back, that was too intense. “so the day repeats for you too??” Then there Nayeon has all of the dots connected. She’s stuck in a time loop too.

The question seems to get Mina’s attention, she took a huge step to Nayeon and grabbed both of her shoulders and answered. “YES!”

“well then I’m Im Nayeon and I’m Dahyun’s date-“

**Before Nayeon could finish introducing herself, the clock strikes to 12:30 pm and everything resets from the start.**

* * *

After two more resets, Mina kept in mind about Nayeon: red-haired, pink sweaters and faded jeans. Before everything will reset again they both agreed to meet in a specific place to make a plan about saving Dahyun.

Mina checked the time and its already **12:10 pm**.

“wait I have an idea!” Mina looked at Nayeon who seems to have a very interesting idea. “what if we’ll just hire some bodyguards and tell them to surround Dahyun the whole day?”

_They tried that plan, at first Dahyun was weirded out because: **1\. Since when did Mina and Nayeon know each other? 2. What’s with the the rock-like bodyguards, Dahyun is not a celebrity 3. Mina and Nayeon are acting so weird**_

_In the end when they were crossing the street (the the rock-like body guards are already surrounding Dahyun, everyone around them thought there was a very important crossing the street) the high-speed moving orange car still succeeded on hitting Dahyun (all of the bodyguards ran and left Dahyun confused when the car was coming their way)._

“no no that’s dumb” Mina contradicts. “or what if we’ll just bring Dahyun in a park full of people, I’m sure that fucking car wouldn’t know where we are”

_They did bring Dahyun in a park full of people and called it “triple date” **Dahyun really scored that big** (although Mina was a bit uncomfortable with the situation while Nayeon just go with the flow). They walked around the park pretending everything is fine when Mina checked her clock and it was already passed **12:20 pm** she kicked Nayeon on the butt and told her the good news._

_Maybe they’ve already save Dahyun’s life and had a little victory dance but that’s only maybe, they didn’t know that they were already walking at the end of the park and then there are already busy running cars, they didn’t saw the orange car that just suddenly jumped in front of Dahyun._

“that’s lame” Nayeon rolled her eyes, the idea was just plain boring and impossible for her. “here, listen to me, what if..” Nayeon holds her laugh because her idea is just so funny. “we’ll hold Dahyun hostage until everything looks clear??”

_They tied up Dahyun in the basement of her own bookstore, the whole time Dahyun thought she’s in serious trouble. Mina and Nayeon wore Spiderman’s mask so Dahyun won't identify them._

_Dahyun was unconscious for like 4 hours already and Mina is starting to panic._

_“what the fuck did you made her drink?!?” Mina shouted at Nayeon while Dahyun is resting on her legs. “Im Nayeon I’m fucking asking you-“_

_“I don’t know! And I didn’t do anything! I just showed her a very scary picture and she fainted!” Nayeon lowers down her body and tried to take a closer look at Dahyun’s face. But Dahyun suddenly moved and gave Nayeon a headbutt and pushed Mina at the same time._

_Dahyun stood up and took both of their masks. “Mina?!? Nayeon?!? What the hell are you doing to me?!?!”_

_Mina checked her time and its already **12:25 pm** they didn’t notice the time. Dahyun took that opportunity to run outside, Mina was the only one who followed her because Nayeon is still dizzy (even if Dahyun’s impact isn’t that hard) _

_“DAHYUN STOP RIGHT THERE!!” the one and only Kim Dahyun is sure polite because she did stop IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET. Mina looked at her left and there’s the orange car who’s very thrilled to meet Dahyun’s death, Mina jumped like a cheetah and hugged Dahyun._

“are you serious?” Mina’s face was indescribable. “let's not think like that”

Mina and Nayeon pause for a moment and tried thinking _seriously_.

_“there was an accident along the street and it was so terrible”_

_“poor girl”_

_“the driver died too!”_

Mina and Nayeon both looked at each other and then looked away right after.

“what if this is not an accident?” Mina slowly looked at Nayeon, she is now starting to make a point. “what if someone really wants to kill Dahyun??” now this caught Mina’s interest to the topic.

“have you seen the face of that car’s driver??” Mina asked, trying to keep up with Nayeon.

“no I didn’t think of that shit!” Nayeon said then she lightly slapped her head, but then she realized something much better. “but the car looks familiar… it's been months since I last saw it”

“tell me whose car is it!” Mina’s voice sounded desperate, they only have 2 minutes left before everything will reset again.

“i-its my ex girlfriend’s car” Nayeon said as tears started falling from her eyes as she got hit with the realization.

If that was Nayeon’s ex girlfriend car. “so does it means your ex wants to kill Dahyun?? Why??”

Mina was waiting for Nayeon’s answer but Nayeon’s not responding. They only have a minute left before everything will be back to normal.

“before everything go back to the start again..” Nayeon was facing down, she doesn’t have the courage to look Mina in the eyes. “Dahyun loves you”

**The clock strikes 12:30 pm.**

* * *

_“Dahyun loves you”_ was does that mean? Mina can’t seem to understand Nayeon’s last words.

“boss are you okay?” Jihyo waved her hand in front of Mina and placed a cup of water. “here’s water”

“uh yeah thanks” Mina drank the water in one big sip. If only she can tell Jihyo about what’s happening to her right now.

“oh I thought you already had a stroke” Jihyo smiles. “so you’re really gonna tell her later”

Is Mina gonna confess _again_ and probably get rejected _again?_

“tell her okay? and happy valentines day” Jihyo placed an origami heart on her table, Mina was expecting Jihyo to leave already but Jihyo said something new.

“good luck Mina” that gave Mina goosebumps even if Jihyo’s presence is not there anymore. Something has changed, even the quote that is written on the heart.

**_“Time is always precious”_ **

****

**_…._ **

Mina and Nayeon decided to meet at Dahyun’s favorite restaurant, _also Mina’s_. _That place was their little sanctuary._

Mina caught Nayeon when she almost tripped while running to Mina. Nayeon is panting so hard she looks like she ran a mile.

“hey try to catch your breath” Mina assisted Nayeon to stand straight.

“s-something has c-changed!” Nayeon took a deep breath. “I didn’t saw Dahyun today!”

But Dahyun went to Mina’s office earlier, where did she go after that?

“something changed at the office too!” Mina shouted at Nayeon. “what is happening?!”

Nayeon can finally stand straight, she saw someone running towards Mina _with 3 roses in her hand_. “what if we’re not the only ones who are stuck in this time loop?”

“wait what do you-“

“MINA!!” Mina faced that voice who shouted behind her, she felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw who’s that person is.

“Dahyun??-“

Dahyun didn’t waste a second and she quickly grabbed Mina’s collar and crashed her lips on hers. Their kiss was breathtaking, Nayeon has to look away to this very awful view (she’s just bitter).

After the kiss, Mina had a malfunction, the kiss was too good to be real. Dahyun gave the 3 roses that she was holding to Mina.

“I was supposed to give that to you” Dahyun shyly said as her cheeks turn pink, Mina still had to process what’s happening right now. “I’m sorry I just didn’t know what to do or what to say when you told me you love me-“

Mina just feels like kissing Dahyun again, this time it was different. Once, again Nayeon had to look away to this disgusting view.

“can you two love birds get a fucking room then your fucking-“

“wait” Mina shut Nayeon’s mouth by putting one of the roses, Nayeon shouted “what the hell” and Dahyun just tried her best to stop her laugh, Mina checked her watch and it reads **12:15 pm**. “we’re still not done with this”

“what? Saving Dahyun or **you,** making out with Dahyun in the public?” Nayeon sarcastically asked and continues to wipe her tongue with a hanky.

“both” Mina smiles, she was blushing. “but now let's go back to work” Nayeon just rolled her eyes, Dahyun is looking for something.

“I think that car is really consistent to kill me” Dahyun said while looking around her. “but thank you for trying to save me continuously and still failed at the end” Dahyun joked and smiled at Mina and Nayeon. If only she’s not the love of Mina’s life, Nayeon would’ve punched her in the face but she’s more terrified of being killed by Mina.

“Dahyun do you remember _Yoo Jeongyeon_?” Nayeon took the opportunity to ask Dahyun.

“you mean your ex?” Nayeon nods. “of course I do! You always randomly curse her name at the shop!”

Mina joins in. “Yoo Jeongyeon? Her name sounds familiar, I think she was an intern to my company before but she didn’t make it in”

Nayeon looked at Mina with the biggest surprised face. “omg so you were that trashy company that she keeps on blabbering to me” what a small world.

“wait hold up what’s with Jeongyeon?” Dahyun took them back to the topic. “how is Jeongyeon related to all of this??”

“she’s the driver of the car”

From a distance Dahyun can already see the orange car that is slowly going to their direction. She thought the car would go straight ahead to them but it stopped, the driver steps down to the car.

It was really Yoo Jeongyeon, she really looks cool in her black leather jacket, but Dahyun stopped thinking that she’s cool ever since she broke up with Nayeon. Of course Dahyun will side with Nayeon.

“Yoo Jeong-“ Jeong grabbed Dahyun by her clothes and pushed her hard to the ground. Mina quickly went to check Dahyun.

“Jeongyeon please fucking stop all of this!” Nayeon shouted. “what did Dahyun do wrong to you?!?”

“She’s the fucking reason why we broke up!” Jeongyeon is at her breaking point right now. “She’s always with you! what about me?! hello! I’m your girlfriend here!”

“She’s my boss of course I’m always with her!” Jeongyeon shakes her head, she doesn’t want to believe Nayeon.

“uhmm excuse me, Jeongyeon can we settle this in a less violent way” Mina interrupts them formally, the furious Jeongyeon faced her.

“you..” Jeongyeon takes small steps to Mina and every step she makes Mina steps back. “Dahyun isn’t actually the main target here, _I was ordered to kill you!_ but I just think that its better if-” Jeongyeon grabs Dahyun again and she drags her in the middle of the road.

“JEONGYEON FUCKING STOP!” Nayeon screams, she doesn’t know what to do. Mina just stood there silently in pain and her fists clenched.

“Please stop..” Mina softly said but no one can stop Jeongyeon

****

“its better if Dahyun is the one who’s gonna pay for all of it!”

There was an incoming big truck and it seems like it ain’t stopping, Jeongyeon and Dahyun are in the middle of the road.

“time fucking repeats anyway”

* * *

Time also repeats for Kim Dahyun. At first, she thought it was just a really bad nightmare when she got hit by a car. Then it happened again.

And again and again. But not just the incident, everything happens over and over again even the events around her.

She just does what she’s supposed to do every time because she doesn’t want to change something. But every time time resets she noticed that there are people who changed, there are people who’s trying so hard to save her, she saw that in Mina and Nayeon.

Mina, the one and only person she loves in the whole world. She instantly regretted when she ran away at that time Mina confessed to her. She should’ve thought twice before doing that maybe it’ll make a big difference.

Nayeon, one of her closest friends and she treats her as her sister. Maybe she should’ve accepted Nayeon’s request. But everybody knows and even herself knows that she’s too kind to decline a request. Maybe she should’ve helped Nayeon reconcile with her ex, Jeongyeon.

The moment Dahyun decided not to follow what should happen next, she took a leap and changed it. She finally gave her heart to Mina, She didn’t accept Nayeon’s request at that time (in fact she avoided her by not going back to the shop).

The time Dahyun found out that Jeongyeon was the one who’s behind her death, she thought, _why would Jeongyeon do this to me? is it because she’s jealous of me cause I’m always with Nayeon? is it because someone told her to do it so? Is it because she just wants to kill me? Or is it because she was just mad at herself?_

When Jeongyeon dragged Dahyun with her in the middle of the road, she couldn’t do anything but just give her less of her weight so it won’t be that hard to drag her (she’s actually helping her killer to kill her). The last seconds before everything will go reset again Dahyun looked at Jeongyeon’s eyes. All she can see is anger.

“time fucking repeats anyway”

_“I’m gonna save you too Yoo Jeongyeon”_

_..._

Yoo Jeongyeon. Time repeats for her too, waking over and over again to her car sucks.

To her Nayeon was her everything but then jealousy just ruins anything, she was mad at herself by getting jealous, she was mad at herself because she couldn’t trust Nayeon enough and she was mad at herself because she’s insecure and a total failure.

She tried applying a job to _Myouivolution_ but then she got rejected because they said she still lack some skills. What a bullshit. She was so angry at the company’s president, Myoui Mina. Or maybe she was just angry at everything.

_Someone_ from _Myouivolution_ ordered Jeongyeon to kill Mina in exchange for a job there. Jeongyeon accepted it anyway because she has a better plan for herself.

Myoui Mina is the best friend of Kim Dahyun. Kim Dahyun is the one that keeps on sticking to her girlfriend Im Nayeon.

**_Kim Dahyun. Kim Dahyun Kim Dahyun_**. Saying the name boils Jeongyeon’s blood. _Why does Kim Dahyun have everything I can never have?_

_“hello Jeongyeon, just like the usual we’ll just tell you where in the world Mina is”_ Jeongyeon is on a call with the one who asked her to kill Mina. The one who planned it was so clever, they put some tracking device into Mina without her noticing it. Maybe everybody in the Myouivolution is just so genius. Maybe she doesn’t really fit in there.

When their call ended, someone else called her. It was a person she least expected. She answered it.

“oh Nayeon its you.”

…

Mina can’t stop thinking about how someone from her company wants to assassinate her, who could it be? It can be anyone that is close to her. _Am I a bad boss? Did I ever hurt anyone’s feelings?_ Mina’s thoughts are full of these.

“here’s water-“

Mina snatched the glass from Jihyo’s hand and drank all of the water in one go then she went out of her office, everybody is looking at her. She was searching for these two people she wants in her office.

“uhmm boss is there something I can do for you?” it was Sana who asked Mina and bit her lip right after. Behind her was Momo who’s picking something from her nose and lightly wiped it on Sana’s blouse.

“I’m looking for Miss Son and Chou” Mina said while still searching for the two.

“CHAEYOUNG AND TZUYU WHERE ARE YOU!” both Mina and Sana got startled when Momo shouted. “oh sorry was that too loud?”

“uhh we’re here boss!” Mina faced the person who spoke behind her and it was what she’s looking for. Mina furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed Tzuyu’s crumpled blouse and Chaeyoung’s messy hair, Mina doesn’t need to ask it because maybe she already knows what happened to them.

“Follow me into my office now” without any word Chaeyoung and Tzuyu followed Mina.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu feel like they are being called into detention, they both held hands as they can hear their terrified heartbeat.

“why are Chaeyoung and Tzuyu-“

“uhm Jihyo can you please go out for a while because the three of us have a very personal matter to discuss” Mina carefully sat on her swivel chair and had a spin, the first thing she saw was Jihyo’s smile.

“of course” Jihyo bowed then left the room. Now it's only the three of them.

Mina is now with the people she only trusts in her company.

…

“YOU’RE STUCK IN A TIME LOOP??!” Chaeyoung slammed her hands on the table. Mina doesn’t really bother if Chaeyoung will scream or flip the table because her office is soundproof anyway.

“AND SOMEONE FROM HERE WANTS TO KILL YOU?!?” now its Tzuyu’s turn to react. Seeing the shocked faces of the two amuse Mina. Reminds her of how Dahyun would react as well.

“yes and I want you two to know who is that person is”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung went back to their seats. “but how would we know?”

“if you see anything that is suspicious then don’t hesitate to text me _the name_ ”

“well, I would suspect Chaeyoung because she always goes to the photocopy room alone” Tzuyu coolly said and Chaeyoungg looked at her with a “are you betraying me face”.

“yeah but then you follow me right after??” Chaeyoung fight back. Mina massages her temple because she knows where this is going.

Mina waited a minute before Chaeyoung and Tzuyu finally stopped bickering at each other, the two of them sat straight like a polite kid in kindergarten waiting for their price.

“as I was saying, you really need to help me” Mina’s voice sounds like she’s begging. “I only trust the two of you here”

“may I ask why us?” Mina smiles at Tzuyu’s question.

“because my guts tells me so”

After the long talk, Mina instructed Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to leave the room like they got scolded for sleeping at office hours and they did what exactly Mina said. The people outside was quite convinced.

On the other hand, the black sheeps were just right there in front of Mina.

…

Nayeon and Jeongyeon had a heart to heart talk. It was difficult for Nayeon’s side but she has to do this for at least once. Jeongyeon doesn’t have that much to say but when you look at her she can only give you an “I’m sorry face”, hope Nayeon can see the sincerity.

“Jeongyeon please stop this just please” Nayeon half begs and did her best to look straightly at Jeongyeon’s eyes. “a lot of people get caught between in this problem that we should’ve kept it to ourselves”

Jeongyeon is just listening with her head facing down scared to met Nayeon’s eyes. “Forgive Dahyun, she has seriously nothing to do with us and Mina, if it's true that someone ordered you to kill her just please don’t try on continuing it again”

This time Nayeon held Jeongyeon’s hand. Jeongyeon finally met Nayeon’s eyes.

“if everything goes back to normal will you give me another chance?-“ Jeongyeon was interrupted when her phone rang.

“hello?”

_“ready yourself Yoo Jeongyeon”_

“I think I want to refuse your offer-“

_“don’t you dare do that Yoo Jeongyeon someone else you love will die”_ that give Jeongyeon chills from her whole body. _“listen to me Yoo Jeongyeon don’t you even try stepping back”_

“okay” that was the only thing Jeongyeon said before ending the call.

“yes, Jeongyeon I will give you a second chance! Just promise me..”

For the first time, Jeongyeon is making the hardest choice in her life.

…

**12:17 pm**. The three of them, Mina, Nayeon, and Dahyun went to the place where the accident will occur. Mina and Nayeon don’t actually agree to this but then Dahyun insists, she wants to talk to Jeongyeon.

From a distance Jeongyeon’s orange car can already be seen, its stil running on its high speed. Dahyun slowly let go of Mina’s cold hands then she walk in the middle of the road.

“DAHYUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!” Mina shouted but Dahyun didn’t listen she just stood still in the middle of the road and looked at Jeongyeon’s incoming car.

“DAHYUN WHAT THE FUCK MOVE AWAY!” this time Nayeon shouts then she closed her eyes and hoped that Jeongyeon changed.

As Jeongyeon’s car is getting closer Dahyun just closed her eyes and wait for her another death.

Jeongyeon made a sudden decision, she stepped on her brake as hard as she can when she was only a meter away to Dahyun, her car flew and made a flip over Dahyun. Her car crashed in a very terrible way. Jeongyeon accepts her death this time.

“JEONGYEON!!!” Jeongyeon thought she was already dead because she can’t feel her body anymore but then someone called her and dragged her out of her car. It was Dahyun.

“Why are you helping me? just let me die already.” Jeongyeon said in a weak voice, she can’t hold her breath any longer. “… I’m sorry Dahyun”

Another shout from Im Nayeon escaped but Jeongyeon can’t hear them anymore.

“JEONGYEON YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON’T YOU KNOW TIME WILL GONNA REPEAT AGAIN IF EITHER ONE OF YOU WILL DIE!” Jeongyeon smiles at Nayeon who look like a mess right now.

Jeongyeon closes her eyes and said her last words. “then see you again next time because we are still having our valentines date right” Jeongyeon chuckled then she stopped breathing.

Before everything resets again, Mina received a text from Tzuyu. She doesn’t remember giving her number to Tzuyu but she remembers the purpose of texting her something.

_“Jihyo and Momo???”_

**The clock strikes 12:30 pm, everything resets.**

* * *

Park Jihyo doesn’t know but then one day when she woke up she felt like everything is happening over and over again. She thought it was just her age but then she realizes that she’s living in a time loop.

For almost 10 years, Jihyo served for _Myouivolution_ with her blood sweat and tears. When everyone leaves she’s the only one that stays. _Myouivolution_ was once almost got bankrupted but then thankfully they made a gadget that saves them from their downfall.

Jihyo thought that when Mr. Myoui is retiring she’s getting the place of being a president but then her daughter, Mina, shows up in the picture. A freshly graduate business management student, everybody thinks she’s perfect for the spot but Jihyo.

A year had passed since Mina was chosen, Jihyo’s jealousy started to minimize, Mina treats her just like her mother and Jihyo is beyond grateful for that kind of trust Mina gives to her. But of course Jealously just don’t go away that easily.

Hirai Momo, who’s one of the new employees along with Minatozaki Sana. Months later Jihyo found out that Momo has some secluded feelings for her officemate Sana. But Sana doesn’t seem to notice that because she has her eyes for their boss Mina even if Mina openly joke that Sana is not her type, Sana just laugh at it and move on right away and on the next day she’s back at admiring Mina.

night there was a party at their company and Momo opened up to Jihyo. She opened about her feelings for Sana and from that moment Jihyo confirms that she’s not the only one who hates Myoui Mina.

_Why does everybody love Mina? What’s with her?_

It takes an act of big courage and bravery to make an evil plan, Jihyo had it all planned and she asked Momo to join her plan, Momo wholeheartedly joined. But before making the plan Jihyo interviewed more of the new employees if ever they have bad blood with the boss, but then getting answers from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu gives Jihyo a headache.

_“I think our boss is just amazing and I have no more words but let me just say this that maybe if I don’t have Chou Tzuyu I may have tried hitting on the boss” – Son Chaeyoung_

_“she’s strict but its okay I can still handle her and fuck you Son Chaeyoung” – Chou Tzuyu._

Momo also told Jihyo that she feels like every day is just the same to her. It's just simple because time repeats for her too.

“so what happens to us if we successfully eliminate her?” Momo asked carefully in the stock room.

“then we will rule” Jihyo smiles.

…

Mina was about to leave her house when someone is waiting in her living room, of course it was her best friend now girlfriend, Kim Dahyun.

“what are you doing here-“

“will you give me the honor to change your alarm’s song?”

Mina just nodded and Dahyun followed her all the way to her bedroom. It took Dahyun 30 minutes just to change it because she forgets what she’s doing and she just absentmindedly just dance to it, Mina doesn’t mind at all.

“so what is the song you picked?”

“you’ll know the next morning” Dahyun smiles, Dahyun lips were calling Mina’s, Dahyun has already her eyes closed and ready for Mina’s kiss but instead of a kiss to the lips Min gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

“We still have things to do” Mina brushed Dahyun’s hair. “but we can have all the time that you want after we finish all of this shit” that motivated Dahyun.

Now it's back to work.

…

Mina is waiting for the perfect moment to talk to Jihyo, she’s been practicing this for an hour now since when she was driving from her house and until now.

“here’s water-“

Mina tried her best not to be rude but when she heard Jihyo speak it's her insides just automatically boils, she throws the glass out of her desk. Jihyo was surprised but she looks like she saw this coming.

“what’s with this mood Mina? in this such lovely day… you’re ruining valentines-“

“what did i do to you??” Mina’s voice cracked. “I treated you just like my own mother!”

Jihyo prepared herself to this, she shouldn’t be affected by what Mina says.

“I trusted you like a family!” Mina clenches her fist while she’s stopping her tears to fall down. “but what the hell are you doing?” the first tear fell.

“I almost had it all but then you came.” _this isn’t Jihyo_ , Mina kept that in mind. Mina feels like she’s talking to a different Jihyo. “you ruined everything Mina _, Myouivolution_ is my everything but then you fucking got into the picture and ruined it!”

“so what? Do you want me to give up my position? Okay, sure! I will do that.” Mina flames in anger. “I would do that just to protect the person I love the most but I know you wouldn’t do the same thing because there’s no love in your heart”

Mina’s words pierced through Jihyo’s chest and its aching so bad, it was like Mina is stabbing her but with words. Jihyo had no family left but Mina she was a family, _she was_. Pride wins over love.

Momo steps inside Mina’s office in the most awkward perfect timing. She has a folder full of documents to be signed by Mina. Momo looks like she has a clue on what’s going in.

“Momo-“

“I’m sorry boss I forgot to bring you these documents yesterday” Momo bowed down.

“do you want me gone?” Momo slowly lifts up her head to Mina. “what did I do wrong to you?” Momo brings down her head again.

“I’m so sorry boss!” Momo is on her knees now. “ I was just so jealous of you because Sana really likes you a lot and I didn’t mean to go this far I’m so sorry” Momo was apologizing, Mina doesn’t know what to say but she comes and hugged Momo.

“Momo what the hell are you doing you should be on my side-“

“Jihyo” Mina’s voice is now calm. “I only want to hear your sorry and after this, I’ll pretend nothing happened”

Should Jihyo let down her pride? Jihyo hesitates but she has no other choice.

“I’m really sorry Mina…” Jihyo said it half sincere and half forced, she went down to her knees so no one will see her fake expression. “…I don’t know what I have become”

Mina lowers her body at the same level with Jihyo and starts softly patting her head until Mina gave Jihyo a hug. Jihyo felt her heart shattered. After all that she did to Mina and yet Mina is still openly forgiving her.

But in the end, Jihyo had another plan in mind. She really feels sorry for Mina.

…

**12:15 pm**. Mina, Dahyun, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon had a meal at mihyun’s favorite restaurant. It’s a double date and its still valentines day. Nayeon and Jeongyeon already know how dates go but for Mina and Dahyun this is their first ever date as a couple. Officially a couple.

Dahyun sits beside Jeongyeon while Mina sits beside Nayeon. Jeongyeon and Nayeon watches mihyun on their first and awkward date.

“c’mon guys just eat normally without blushing every second can you keep that up??” Nayeon said then she stole Mina’s last slice of steak. “slow eater”

Jeongyeon giggles and nudges to Dahyun. “I remember on our first date Nayeon peed on her pants because she was so nervous and excited-“

Nayeon got choked on her steak but thankfully Mina has her support. “excuse me?? at least I didn’t almost swallow the whole spoon because someone was being distracted with my beauty” Nayeon said it with confidence then did a hair flip.

“so far I have to say it” Jeongyeon said then stole Dahyun’s cupcake, she even took a bite. “not bad for a first date, no accidents just pure uhmm love!”

Dahyun checks her phone’s clock, it reads **12:32 pm**. “I guess everything returns back to normal from now on?”

Nayeon raised her wine glass. “fucking yes!” Jeongyeon, Mina, and Dahyun did the same.

“fuck time loops and Happy valentines day!” Jeongyeon said then they all clink glasses.

They left the restaurant at exactly **12:45** , everything is really going back to normal. Mina had to look at Dahyun and blink her eyes twice just to make sure she’s still there standing beside her. Mina reaches for Dahyun’s hand and intertwined hers. Jeongyeon and Nayeon was loudly bickering but Mina and Dahyun were just enjoying staring at each other’s faces.

“I guess its time to say goodbye now or see you later” Jeongyeon opened the passenger’s seat door for Nayeon. “its valentines and we still need to celebrate it properly if you know what I mean- ouch!” Nayeon playfully slapped Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Mina and Dahyun are still too pure to know these stuff _even if they lowkey made out on the public on that one time_.

_**“Happy Valentines day!”** _

there was a gunshot.

“Nayeon why are you taking so long to go inside- nAYEON!!”

Nayeon’s waist was bleeding and she slowly fell from the ground. “oh shit I thought my period is done??” the three of them surround Nayeon. Dahyun was the first one to see where the bullet came from.

Dahyun pointed the girl with a gun behind them. “YOU-“

Dahyun got shot on the shoulder. Mina felt like her heart dropped when she saw Dahyun’s shoulder is bleeding. “SOMEONE FUCKING CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!!!”

With Jeongyeon’s shaking hand she started dialing.

“oops Jeongyeon I’m so sorry I was actually aiming for Dahyun” Jeongyeon dropped her phone when she heard the voice. She knows this bitch. **_Park Jihyo_**.

“YOU BITCH-“ Mina held Jeongyeon from attacking Jihyo. “Mina let go of me!!” but Mina held on even tighter.

The people around them were just watching, someone wants to approach Jihyo but then Jihyo warned them to not interrupt.

“you really think I was sorry Mina??” Jihyo takes little steps to Mina. “oops Mina you’ve been pranked.”

Jihyo lowered herself to the same level as Mina who’s hugging Dahyun. “do you want to join them Mina-“

Jeongyeon kicked Jihyo and she lost grip of the gun, Jihyo was about to stand up when she heard the _sound of sirens_ , its already over for her. Jihyo smiles and stays still on the ground, _I guess this is where my world ends_.

**_“the girl with the gun do not move!”_** the police said through his megaphone while he motioned his men to surround Jihyo.

Along with the police cars two ambulance arrived as well. After arresting Jihyo, they took care of wounded Nayeon and Dahyun right away.

“one of the patients isn’t breathing anymore quick!”

Mina and Jeongyeon clenched into their chest when they heard someone said that. They just both hugged and comforted each other. Before Mina hopped inside the ambulance where Dahyun is, she saw someone from a distance. It was Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Sana, and Momo. She smiled and mouthed _“thank you_ ”.

* * *

**15 years later.**

For the 15 years that have passed, their lives surely changed a lot. Jeongyeon had gotten a job from _Myouivolution_ a month after that life-changing event and at the same time Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Sana, and Momo got promoted. The company’s atmosphere was better than before.

Most importantly, _Dahyun and Nayeon survived_.

4 years later after that Nayeon and Jeongyeon got married, then a year after Dahyun and Mina got married as well. They are now living their happily ever after.

Dahyun’s bookstore has now a hundred and more branches across the world and Nayeon manages some of the branches. Dahyun and Nayeon are surely the best business partners ever.

And of course Myouivolution is still going worldwide and today the one and only boss of the company presents a new invention that will change mankind. It took her almost 15 years in the making. There’s a myouivolution exhibit happening right now, its where they’ll showcase all of their new inventions.

“hey hey you’re just presenting no need to be nervous” Jeongyeon tried to help Mina calm and its not helping.

“Just think that you’re just presenting for a group project” Momo also tried and it's still not helping her.

“yes boss just be nervous that’s normal” now it’s the Chou Tzuyu who spoke (not to mention- who is now happily married with Son Chaeyoung). “besides your wife is there on the crowd I’m sure you’ll get it through” now that calmed Mina down.

Meanwhile, on the crowd, Dahyun and Nayeon are sitting on the most VIP seat Mina could prepare for them. (Mina wouldn’t mind if they are the only people in the crowd) but Mina is facing thousand of faces tonight.

“did you bring the camera?”

“yes”

“how about the other camera?”

“yes??” Nayeon is bothered with Dahyun because she can’t stay still. “can you like chill-“

The lights started to dim, it looks like the presentation is now starting.

“you’ll record Mina” Dahyun passed the camera to Nayeon and before she could even react Dahyun stood up and cheered for Mina, the secondhand embarrassment Nayeon is feeling right now.

“YES THAT’S MY WIFE MINA!” even if Mina isn’t on the stage yet Dahyun started cheering, Nayeon lightly pulls Dahyun to sit down. (this just normally happens every time Mina presents).

When Mina finally is walking on the center the crowd started clapping but of course Dahyun is the loudest among all of them. Mina smiles and mentioned her wife. “Dahyun, Baby I’m not even starting yet” the whole crowd laughs.

Mina had a very very very long speech and introduction, Nayeon almost fell asleep but then Dahyun keeps on slapping her face (lightly) whenever she tries to doze off. Its almost time for the main event.

“I am sure that no human being has ever created this kind of creation in this world, so I’m proudly to say that I am the first human being who’s created this such genius invention”

“YES THAT’S MY WIFE! WOO” Mina smiles, Dahyun’s supportive ass will never change.

“and finally tonight, all of you are gonna witness for the first time..” Mina picked something from the box that is in front of her. “everybody prepare to be amazed”

Mina held the invention up high, everybody was blown away. It was a watch that just automatically sticks in your hand. But its not just an ordinary watch.  
  


“this is not just an ordinary watch, this watch _can rewind time_..”

The crowd was filled with unnecessary whispers, Dahyun was about to shout something again but then thankfully Nayeon stopped her.

“I know it sounds crazy and I really want to try it in front of you all but that ain’t happening” the crowd whispers grew louder, Dahyun had enough but Nayeon is there to chill her down. “just trust me everyone”

The crowd finally agreed and one from the media asked Mina a very significant question. “may I ask what is the name of the thing?”

Mina grabs her microphone _one more time._ “its called _moikai_ ”

…

After a very tiring long ass boring exhibit, Mina and Dahyun came home to their house. But of course after a very tiring day its all worth it when at the end of the day you’re reunited with your loved ones.

_“MOMS!”_ a 7-year-old kid runs towards Dahyun but then Dahyun runs away (just for the tease), the 7-year-old girl pouts. Mina smiles at Dahyun’s way of parenting, Mina just carried the kid at her arms and gives it a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“so how was your day _Jiwoo_?” Mina asked her lovely daughter. They both decided to name their daughter Kim Jiwoo but with the nickname _Chuu_.

“hey Chuu Chuu wanna play??” Dahyun asked while wearing MLG shades and holding a nerf gun in her hand. Chuu quickly goes down from Mina’s arm and runs to get her MLG shades and nerf gun. Mina just sat on the couch and while watching the two kids play.

“ahh ahh nooo!” Dahyun could pass as an actress for a kid’s show with her amazing acting skills. “Dahyun was slain by Chuu Chuu”

Mina claps at the good show, Chuu bows and Dahyun is on the ground playing dead but still smiles.

At the end of that, the family went to their bed and sleeps squeezing Chuu in the middle of Mina and Dahyun.

…

**When the clock strikes 7:00 am** , they were awakened by the song of the alarm that Dahyun choose 15 years ago and Mina didn’t mind changing it.

**_“AYO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN~”_** it was Dope by BTS. Every morning Mina’s view is either Dahyun dancing to it or just Dahyun bobbing her head continuously until the song ends. Chuu remains unbothered and still in her dreamland.

Mina loves her mornings like this and she wouldn’t mind seeing the same scenario every day for the rest of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway since time repeats for them and they wear the same clothes (for almost the whole story) this is how I imagined their outfits (just pretend that Dahyun's whole outfit is red)
> 
> anyway 'moikai' means 'one more time' in japanese and yey thank you for reading it uwu


End file.
